Tails VS Yoshi
Tails VS Yoshi 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Sega VS Nintendo! There are loads on animals on Earth, and these two clothes-wearing examples are the sidekicks of Mario and Sonic. But which best friend is superior? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle The sky The sky was vast, clear and crisp. And from it, a red and white vintage-style biplane rocketed through the horizon. The pilot seemed to be an anthropomorphic fox. It had yellow-orange fur and white fur around it's muzzle, on it's chest and stomach and the tips of it's two tails. Yes, it actually had two tails. It's attire consisted simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes and it had blue eyes. This was the sidekick to Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower. Or better known as Tails. Tails then looked down and saw an island. He flew down to the island to land the Tornado. Had he ignored the island, he probably wouldn't have had the epic fight that was coming soon. ---- Yoshi's Island After he landed the Tornado, Tails walked around. There wasn't too many living things on the island other than a few Goombas or Shy Guys. Unfortunately for them, Tails easily had them under his foot. But he would remember his fight with one of the inhabitants of the island for a while if he won. Tails then spotted a green dinosaur that had his back to him. Tails could clearly see the orange shoes that it wore. He slowly walked up to the dinosaur, not wanting to alert in case it was a threat just like the Goombas and Shy Guys. Then he screwed up. He was so focused on the dinosaur that he failed to notice the stone in front of him. But it was too late. Tails' foot collided with the stone, causing him to let out a "Ouch!" and hold his foot in pain. The dinosaur spun around and saw Tails standing on one foot while holding the other. Yoshi's face quickly changed from a startled expression to creased eyebrows. He had serious written all over him. Tails instantly realized his mistake, but as soon as he did, Yoshi punched the fox square in the gut. Tails clutched his stomach in pain, then glared at Yoshi. "Oof! Did you really have to punch me?!" Yoshi responded by getting into a stance that told Tails he was ready to fight. Tails accepted Yoshi's challenge by getting into his own fighting stance by clenching his fists. If this dinosaur wanted a fight, he was gonna get one now. HERE WE GOOO! Tails suddenly punched Yoshi right in the nose. Yoshi placed his hands on his nose in pain, then glared at his opponent and hit Tails with his tongue. Tails tried to escape, but noticed he was stuck in the tongue. But it was not aII Iost. Tails grabbed Yoshi's tongue and spun the dinosaur around in a circle before throwing him away. Yoshi got to this feet and both fox and dinosaur glared at each other. Tails then sprinted toward Yoshi. However, Yoshi ate a nearby stick. The stick quickIy came back, as an egg. Mario's pet quickIy threw the egg. Tails was caught by surprise and the egg collided with his face, obliterating the egg and causing Tails to place his hands on his nose in pain. Yoshi's tongue then hit Tails' foot and a second later, Yoshi began pulling Tails toward him. Tails began twirling his twin, uh, tails around like rotary blades, lifting himself off the ground. He began fly around in mid-air like a helicopter, trying to force Yoshi to let go of him. Yoshi eventually collided into a tree and fell to the ground. Yoshi rolled over onto his stomach and then got to his feet. Suddenly, a coconut fell on Yoshi's head due to the force of Yoshi's collision with the tree. Stars floated around Yoshi's head cartoon style as the dinosaur held his head in pain. Yoshi irritably ate the coconut and the coconut quickly came back as an egg. Yoshi threw the egg, and it went flying through the air... straight towards Tails. The egg struck the side of Tails' skull, shooting him down. Tails landed in a conveniently placed lake. Yoshi walked up to the lake, waiting for Tails to come out and continue the fight. Suddenly, an arm reached out of the water and grabbed Yoshi's throat. Yoshi was then pulled under the water. And then there was silence. That silence was shattered into a million pieces as Tails suddenly went flying out of the lake. The fox screamed as he flew the air, then slid across the ground back-first. Tails got to his feet. He was completely drenched from head to toe. Even his gloves and socks were wet. "I'm gonna have to change my clothes after this." he muttered. Yoshi then emerged from the water and walked toward Tails. He was also dripping, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting this fox out of the picture. Tails then used the spin dash to charge at his opponent, but Yoshi dodged him. Tails turned to face his opponent. Yoshi tried to hit Tails with his tongue, only to have his tongue grabbed by the fox. The two then had a tense game of tug-of-war, Yoshi trying to eat Tails and the latter trying to prevent himself from being eaten. Unfortunately, Yoshi was pulling too hard, and his tongue was completely ripped out as a result. Yoshi tried to scream but his mouth was too full of blood, so it was more of a muted gurgle. Tails screamed loudly as he threw Yoshi's tongue to the ground. He then looked at Yoshi. Yoshi had collapsed, having fallen unconscious from the shock and the pain. His cheeks were wet with tears. Tails quickly rushed over to the downed dinosaur and picked him up. He looked down at the unconscious dinosaur with complete concern. He may have tried to kill him moments earlier, but he was by no means a bad person. He had just assumed that Tails was a threat and attempted to get rid of him. Now he was unconscious and would never be able to eat things with his tongue again. And it was all Tails' fault. "Wake up. I'm sorry, wake up!" Tails pleaded. But Yoshi did not open his eyes. Tears began to form in Tails' eyes as his pleads got more and more desperate. "Please! I'm sorry! Please wake up!" But Yoshi didn't wake up. He was unconscious because of him. Knowing that he would never get a response, Tails pressed his head down on Yoshi's body and started crying. As a series of heart-wrenching sobs wracked Tails, his tears dripped on Yoshi's unconscious body. "This is all my fault... I'm so sorry..." Tails sobbed. He continued crying for a few more seconds. When he finally got his composure, he walked away in search for someone to help the dinosaur, but not before sniffling and wiping away his tears. He hoped that Yoshi would forgive him when he regained consciousness. If he didn't forgive him, then Tails would never forgive himself. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant